


На виражах

by Oleleka



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Moto!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: Датэ на пути к вершинам славы в мировом чемпионате Мото Гран-При





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, moto!AU Sengoku Basara + Sengoku!AU для чемпионата MotoGP в трёх классах, с примесью некоторых исторических моментов, в том числе в названиях трасс, также игнорирование возрастных ограничений и прочих мелочей. Автор — наблюдатель, а не участник, поэтому просит прощения за возможные несоответствия и симптомы

Датэ не спеша шел к своему боксу, не обращая внимания на людей вокруг. Некоторые пытались с ним заговорить, но он не останавливался, отделываясь приветственным взмахом. Журналистов на паддоке хватало, и всех интересовало, в каком настроении действующий чемпион мотогонок в классе Мото3 собирается начать сезон. Первый этап обещал быть непредсказуемым, если судить по результатам квалификации. Датэ, — впрочем, это как раз было предсказуемо, — выиграл поул-позицию, но что удивительно — на второй позиции оказался дебютант в младшем классе чемпионата по мотогонкам — Санада Юкимура. Датэ до этого видел его только на тестах, но не придал особого значения, и вдруг на квалификации тот едва его не сделал… Пришлось присмотреться повнимательнее к причинам ярко-красных всполохов в поле зрения, чтобы оценить возможного конкурента.  
Для Датэ это был второй сезон в младшем классе, свой первый он закончил чемпионом и во всех этапах выходил на подиум, не говоря уж о восьми поул-позициях за сезон. Следующий год он собирался начать в среднем классе, а затем — в королевском, у его команды были все шансы для того, чтобы и там проявить себя. Амбиции Датэ заходили очень далеко, он хотел превзойти трёх неоспоримых лидеров МотоГран-При в королевском классе.  
Ода Нобунага, Тоётоми Хидэёши и Токугава Иэясу. Первые двое с начала карьеры выступали за команду Овари в разных классах, Иэясу тоже побывал в этой команде, но недавно вернулся в Микава. У каждого была своя тактика, своя манера. Нобунага был очень агрессивен, прессовал конкурентов на треке, порой не взирая на безопасность, хотя до дисквалификации и штрафов не доходило. Но легендарный гонщик вдруг начал сдавать свои позиции, практически вытесненный с лидирующих позиций во второй половине прошлого сезона своим бывшим напарником в среднем классе – Мицухидэ, от которого уж точно никто не ожидал подобного. В последнем этапе на трассе Адзути его внезапная агрессивность и неумелый прессинг привел к вылету Нобунага с трека. Падение закончилось травмой, из-за которой Нобунага мог уже никогда не вернуться в мир гонок. Но и Мицухидэ, несмотря на неожиданный ход, не удержался в лидерах, на последних кругах началась настоящая битва между тремя претендентами на титул чемпиона. Мицухидэ быстро выдохся, и его обошел Тоётоми. Тоётоми Хидэёши — гонщик с большим опытом, тактик, и трассы проходил увереннее и упорнее… Самым, пожалуй, непредсказуемым из тройки лидеров был Токугава, который соперничал с Хидэёши чуть ли не до последнего поворота перед финишной прямой. Непонятно было, чего от него ждать весь сезон, не все этапы он заканчивал на подиуме. Казалось, у него были все шансы на первое место, тем не менее, в борьбе с Хидэёши он внезапно уступил. Возможно, техника подвела, возможно, силы не рассчитал… Датэ внимательно присматривался к ним, изучая, чтобы, когда придет время, быть готовым.  
На самого Датэ Масамунэ — наследника главы компании и основного пилота команды Осю, никто в мире мотоспорта не делал ставок с самого начала, потому что не воспринимали всерьез гонщика, лишенного одного глаза. Но уже через полгода участий в Супербайке, с подачи СМИ, его прозвали Одноглазым Драконом из Осю. Прозвище досталось за его стремительные непредсказуемые порой атаки, и вскоре обтекатель его мотоцикла украсил новый символ команды — синий дракон. Масамунэ доказал, что соперников у него нет. Не было… Этот Юкимура из команды Каи привлек внимание к себе. Парню явно не хватало выдержки и ума, чтобы беречь резину на треке. Еще молодой, импульсивный, рвался вперед, заражая азартом...  
— Масамунэ! — оклик отвлек Датэ от мыслей о новом сопернике.  
Он остановился и оглянулся на догоняющего его Кодзюро — напарника по команде и друга семьи.  
— Масамунэ, в Каванакадзиме — одна из сложных трасс, — начал тот с полезной информации. — Правые повороты сложные, и их больше…  
— Я помню, Кодзюро, — перебил его Датэ, останавливаясь у мотоцикла, настроенного и готового к выезду на пит-лейн.  
Постоянные напоминания про правые повороты уже раздражали бы, не будь они от Катакуры. Надев шлем с официальной символикой команды — полумесяцем и двумя воробьями по бокам, Датэ оседлал мотоцикл.  
— Думаю, не стоит рисковать зря, — все-таки добавил Катакура. Датэ кивнул и как только механики отошли, выехал из бокса, направляясь к стартовой решетке и не дожидаясь напарника.  
Датэ знал, что тот следует за ним. Катакура занимал четвертую позицию – за его спиной, он был прикрытием Масамунэ, о чем СМИ писали неоднократно. Почти все победы Дракона списывали на то, что второй пилот команды помогал ему, не давая приблизиться к лидеру остальным, перекрывая траектории. При этом все отмечали таланты самого Катакуры, которые позволили бы ему стать чемпионом, но его явное торможение у заднего колеса Датэ и уступки места на подиуме часто вызывали недоумение.  
Почти все уже были на стартовой решетке, суетились механики, надевающие грелки на колеса, девушки с зонтиками позировали перед камерами. И репортеры, конечно же… Чтобы не давать повода лезть с вопросами, Датэ опустил визор на шлеме и скрестил руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что сосредотачивается на предстоящей гонке. Погода обещала быть хорошей: небо было ясным, ветер слабый. Трасса уже знакомая, в прошлом году прошел ее без труда, а в этом еще и байк усовершенствованный — больше скорости, покрышки держали сцепление с треком лучше. Датэ был спокоен…  
Немного отвлекала суета у второй позиции — дебютантом, показавшим неплохие результаты, интересовались многие, Датэ хмыкнул, чувствуя, что тоже подвержен всеобщему настроению. Санада, как замечал Датэ краем глаза, источал улыбки и демонстрировал решительный настрой, горящий в предвкушении взгляд не мог не привлечь... Второй пилот команды Каи — Сарутоби Саске занимал пятую позицию, за спиной Юкимуры, так же как Катакуро — за его… Сарутоби был знаком Масамунэ по прошлому сезону. Более сдержанный, и неплохо просчитывал свои ходы на треке, незаметная тень, выжидающая момента для своего хода. Но Датэ не считал, что уступает ему. Вот Юкимура — другое дело, хотя судить было рано. Просто предчувствие.  
— Юкимура выиграл чемпионат по Супербайку в прошлом году, — сказал Катакура, подойдя слева и остановившись так, чтобы не загораживать обзор на кучку людей у второй позиции. — Ученик Такэды.  
— Так это тот самый Молодой Тигр? — хмыкнул Датэ, окидывая взглядом байк, разукрашенный в красные цвета, похожие на языки пламени, и символику Каи. На обтекателе был нанесен рисунок тигра в прыжке. — Возможно, у меня появился соперник.  
Подали первый сигнал, и стартовая решетка освободилась почти ото всех, только механики оставались, поддерживая температуру покрышек. Катакура вернулся к своему мотоциклу, и Датэ больше не смотрел на соперников, наконец, полностью сосредоточившись на предстоящей гонке. Мотоцикл он чувствовал, как продолжение себя, не нервничал и полностью полагался на работу команды в его настройке. Возможно, его считали слишком горячим и рискованным, но сам Датэ всегда видел цель и знал, как к ней двигаться. Команда относилась к нему уважительно за таланты гонщика, а не за то, что он внук основателя и молодой неопытный управляющий, заменяющий иногда отца. Совместно они проделали много работы, позади был долгий путь, впереди — еще дольше.  
— Are you ready, guys? Let’s party! — крикнул Датэ, снимая на минуту шлем и улыбаясь, механики ответили синхронными поддерживающими возгласами и убрались со старта после второго сигнала. Катакура сзади только ухмыльнулся — Дракон готов к бою.  
Прогревочный круг Датэ проехал спокойно, оценивая еще раз трек, но пропуская вперед себя только Санаду. Датэ в очередной раз подумал, что тот слишком самоуверенный и импульсивный, и не будет удивительно, если вылетит в первом круге.   
Заняв свое место перед стартом гонки, Датэ еще раз оглянулся на соперника, и тот тоже посмотрел на него в этот момент. Предчувствие серьезного соперничества усилилось, заставив его улыбнуться…  
Несколько секунд до старта. Загорелся красный сигнал светофора, взревели моторы. Но Масамунэ слушал только свой, выкручивая газ. Едва погасли запрещающие огни, как он сорвался с места, утверждая свою позицию с первых секунд.  
Первый поворот — левый — он преодолел с легкостью, не сильно снижая скорость, и был уверен, что будет в большом отрыве от основного пелетона уже к концу круга. Сейчас он уже не был так агрессивен, как раньше, что бы ни писали журналисты в своих статейках. Он знал свой темп, чувствовал байк, перекладывая его уверенно на череде поворотов, и плавно шел к цели.  
Первые три круга Датэ прошел, не меняя темпа, в меру расходуя резину и зная, что казусов до конца заезда не случится. Но трасса Каванакадзима, действительно, была сложной — Катакура не зря напоминал, да и Масамунэ знал, что его недостаток в широком радиусе, с которым он заходит именно на правые повороты, которых здесь было десять. В такие моменты его и должен был прикрывать Катакура, который — Датэ был уверен — едет следом. Правый глаз Дракона тоже не без оснований получил своё прозвище.  
Но на четвертом круге на одном из поворотов, справа Датэ вдруг обошел пилот Каи с тигром на обтекателе. Даже сомневаться не приходилось, что это — Санада. «Вот как, — про себя усмехнулся Масамунэ, — значит, обошел Кодзюро. Let’s get serious». Почувствовав необъяснимый порыв, он выкрутил газ, на прямом отрезке вновь оказываясь впереди. Непреодолимо хотелось оглянуться и посмотреть, как далеко он оставил Молодого Тигра, но не пришлось, потому что тот явно не был осторожным, и вскоре сам Датэ оказался позади. Давно он не сталкивался с такими напористыми конкурентами на трассе. Давно не получал удовольствия от гонки… Давно не рисковал, перекрещивая траектории с такой уверенностью, но адреналин в крови бушевал, давая ощущение полета над треком, сердце учащенно билось, как будто впервые выехал на трек.  
Первую половину заезда Датэ не думал ни о чем, кроме того, что не должен уступить Санаде, а об остальных даже смысла не было беспокоиться. Заходя на повороты с максимально возможным углом наклона, Датэ рисковал вылететь с трассы и чувствовал, как касается слайдером асфальта, но отступать и не думал.  
Во второй половине Санада ожидаемо начал снижать темп — сказывался износ покрышек, да и дебютант вряд ли был готов к таким нагрузкам, в отличие от более опытного в этом классе Масамунэ. Наверняка, уже устал, вот и балансировка заметно подводила, мотоцикл начинало болтать. Санада едва не «потерял» заднее колесо и был буквально в полуметре от вылета на гравий, но больше Датэ ничего не видел, потому что наконец вырвался вперед, не намереваясь уступать новенькому первое место на подиуме!  
Увлеченный такой захватывающей впервые за долгое время гонкой, Датэ даже не обратил внимание на клетчатый флаг и не сразу снизил скорость. На почетном круге победителя вновь рядом оказался Юкимура, который явно пришел к финишу вторым. В его взгляде даже сквозь визор чувствовался вызов, хотя они и пожали руки, поздравляя друг друга.

После проведенного уик-енда в Каванакадзиме команда Осю расслаблялась прежде чем отправиться в дорогу. Нужно было готовиться к следующему этапу, стартующему через две недели, — настраивать технику, тренироваться, но прежде всего — вечеринка, обещанная Масамунэ! Команда заслужила, это была общая победа. Только в этот раз Дракон был задумчив, устроившись в отдалении от веселящихся парней – на краю барной стойки. Для веселья не хватало настроения, остался неприятный осадок после короткой пресс-конференции, на которой кто-то из журналистов задал вопрос:  
— Ваша слаженная работа с напарником ни для кого не секрет. И в первом же этапе команду Осю разбил дебютант, оказалось, что Катакура не всегда может прикрыть вашу спину. Что вы думаете по этому поводу?  
Датэ не стал отвечать на него, обойдя стандартными фразами:  
— Гонка прошла несколько непредсказуемо, но результат именно такой, как я и рассчитывал. Новый соперник заставил побороться, чему я даже рад, это дает стимул к дальнейшему развитию…  
Спрашивали на интервью после вручения наград о том же Кодзюро или нет, Масамунэ не знал, у них еще не было возможности обсудить гонку и Санаду. А последний буквально завладел всеми мыслями. Не ожидал Масамунэ такого подарка судьбы на треке.  
— Стоило ли устраивать вечеринку? — спросил присевший рядом Кодзюро.  
— Пусть парни повеселятся, — ответил Датэ, отрываясь от задумчивого разглядывания пустой бутылки пива.  
Они устроили вечеринку в местном баре, не очень большом, но позволяющем оказаться в относительном уединении.  
— Не хочешь присоединиться?  
— Я повеселился на треке, — усмехнулся Масамунэ, повернув в его сторону голову. — А ты?  
— Думаю, повторения прошлого года не будет. Придется побороться… Санада — новичок, зацикленный на быстром круге, поэтому серьезный соперник. Не стоит сбрасывать со счетов и других… Команда Уэсуги, Эчиго, выпустили в этом году новый мотоцикл. Нам с ними еще придется столкнуться, — ответил Катакруа, как будто отчитывался о добытой информации.  
— Уэсуги уже не выступает в королевском классе, — заметил Масамунэ.  
Катакура тихо вздохнул, зная, чем заняты все мысли Датэ, и не мог осуждать. Повторить, а точнее превзойти успех Нобунага и Хидэёши — вот его цель, в стремлении к которой Кодзюро его поддерживал.  
— Он закончил карьеру одновременно с Такэдой.  
— Жаль, я бы хотел и с ними сразиться.  
— Думаю, тебе хватит соперников, — с легкой усмешкой произнес Кодзюро.  
— Нам, — поправил его Масамунэ. — Что еще ты думаешь о возможностях Каи?  
— Кажется, он тебя очень заинтересовал, — вновь вздохнул Кодзюро, но поделился некоторыми мыслями: — Они серьезно доработали технику и увеличили скорость. Санада, хоть и новый пилот, но прекрасно с ней справляется, у него отличная балансировка, я мог всю гонку наблюдать за ним. Конечно, он не придерживается пока какой-то определенной манеры, и предугадать его действия сложно, но он достойно провел заезд… Журналистам сказал, что не стыдно проиграть чемпиону, но намерен доказать, что выиграть ему вполне по силам.  
— Ты даже это узнал, — усмехнулся Масамунэ. — Он сильнее тебя?  
— Не думаю… Но я не стал вмешиваться, чтобы ты не забывал, что победа не всегда бывает лёгкой.  
Датэ усмехнулся шире, скосив на него глаз.  
— Thanks, — сказал он и, соскользнув со стула, вдруг пьяно пошатнулся, но помощь Катакуры, который собирался поддержать его, не принял. — Ok, let`s dance!


	2. Chapter 2

Второй этап Масамунэ предвкушал, ожидая его куда сильнее, чем первый. На это было две причины, одна из них — новая встреча с Санадой, а вторая — трасса.  
Второй этап гонок Мото Гран-При проходил на трассе Хитоторибаси, на которой в прошлом году Масамунэ оказался на не удовлетворившей его четвертой позиции. Эта неудача заставила его собрать все свои силы, чтобы в следующем этапе снова вернуться на подиум и больше не покидать его.  
Квалификационный заезд, кажется, снова кого-то удивил, но на сей раз не Датэ. Поул-позиция досталась Санаде, тот явно не тратил время между этапами зря и, как результат, прошел быстрейший круг на квалификации. Правда, Датэ почему-то думал, что дело не столько в тренировках и настройках техники, сколько в упрямстве, с которым Санада гнал свой байк. Парень буквально летел над треком… Интересно было бы посмотреть, как теперь проявит себя в гонке, которая обещала быть еще интереснее предыдущей. И в этой гонке Датэ не собирался сразу вырываться вперед — нужно было присмотреться к Санаде и оценить самому то, что в прошлый раз заметил Катакура.  
— Масамунэ. — Кодзюро подошел перед заездом, наверняка, чтобы дать совет… — Постарайся быть сдержаннее, чем в Каванакадзиме.  
Датэ досадливо цокнул языком, но кивнул.  
— Кодзюро, — окликнул он уже сам напарника, когда тот пошел к своему мотоциклу. — В любом случае, не мешай нам.  
— Хорошо…  
Покрышки и пилот были разогреты, трасса готова. Оставалось ждать, когда погаснут красные огни…   
Санада, как и ожидалось, вырвался вперед, Датэ сел ему на хвост, не столько специально, сколько вынуждено, но это позволило понаблюдать более хладнокровно, чем в первом этапе, за манерой соперника. Но недолго… Молодой Тигр оказался то ли отчаянным гонщиком, то ли слишком самоуверенным. Казалось, он скользит по трассе, так ловко входя в повороты — это даже немного раздражало и в то же время восхищало… Масамунэ хотел сначала выждать время, дать тому почувствовать, что может победить, а потом уже оставить позади себя. Но снова скорость захватывала, хотелось просто мчать, стараясь обогнать, не думая о последствиях. Уже подиум был не так важен, и сигналы маршалов казались досадной помехой, когда удары сердца учащались, а рука уверенно сжимала ручку газа и выкручивала ее, посылая байк вперед. Масамунэ не считал круги и не обращал внимания на сигналы. На долю секунды мелькнул желтый флаг, предупреждающий об опасной зоне, но, охваченный азартом, Датэ даже не подумал снизить скорость. Сейчас было всё равно, как отреагирует дирекция, и досадно было, что Санада оказался позади только из-за соблюдения правил. Но впереди было еще несколько кругов, чтобы уравнять шансы…   
Уравнять не вышло, Датэ из-за нарушения правил отправили на пит-лейн, что уже нельзя было проигнорировать, чтобы не вылететь с трека за такое «непослушание». Почти весь оставшийся пелетон обошел его в считанные секунды, и шансов на победу практически не осталось. Максимум, на что стоило надеяться Масамунэ — попасть хотя бы в первую десятку. С его скоростью это было реально.

Финишную линию Датэ пересек без задора. Команда все равно поздравила и порадовалась за него, потому что после вынужденного проезда по пит-лейну прийти девятым — это тоже успех. Тем более что у него было максимальное количество быстрейших кругов за гонку, хотя покрышки едва ли не дымились, а как ему удалось удержать мотоцикл на треке — вообще, поразительно. И, видимо, прошлый год был для него на этой трассе не самым разгромным…  
В этот раз Масамунэ вечеринок не устраивал, да и команда вряд ли захотела бы веселиться, когда у Дракона такое мрачное настроение. После всех мероприятий Датэ отправился в бар только в сопровождении Катакуры. Устроившись на этот раз за столиком, он заказал себе пива, друг и наставник от выпивки отказался.  
— Кодзюро, — заговорил Масамунэ после первой бутылки, которую опустошал молча, — где я ошибся?  
— Ты проигнорировал желтый флаг, — чуть погодя ответил тот, тщательно скрывая недовольство. Катакура, казалось, больше всех был недоволен, что Масамунэ так глупо поступил. Но все молчали, а он мог сказать это в лицо главе команды и ее основному пилоту. — Ты не первый день на трассе, чтобы делать такие идиотские ошибки.  
— Я не заметил, – отмахнулся Датэ. — К тому же этот Юкимура…  
— Это была опасная зона! На этом повороте на первых кругах шестеро улетело в гравий, пятеро на трассу не вернулись из-за повреждений! — не сдержался Кодзюро, сжимая кулаки. Говорил он, не повышая голоса, но Датэ стало слегка не по себе, как будто отчитывали за шалости.  
— Shit! Я знаю, что означает желтый флаг, не надо мне правила напоминать, — огрызнулся он, недовольный собственной реакцией на слова Кодзюро.  
— Приходится. Ты не только своей головой рискуешь, но всю команду подводишь таким безрассудством…  
— Ты мне что, нотации собрался читать? — Датэ вскочил на ноги и схватил Кодзюро за грудки. Тот только посмотрел на него, но по взгляду можно было понять, что не одобряет и такого поведения. — Да чтоб тебя…  
Датэ резко сел и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Он понимал, что Катакура чаще всего прав, и этот раз не исключение, но признавать это всегда было сложно.  
— Кодзюро, ты что, сомневаешься во мне? — спросил он, чуть поостыв.  
— Нет. Но ты заставляешь беспокоиться всю команду…  
Масамунэ цокнул языком, отворачиваясь. За ним бегали, как за маленьким ребенком, не только механики, но даже инженеры. Пусть он и рос на глазах их всех, дни напролет проводя на заводе, наблюдая за разработками в поисках усовершенствований для мотоциклов, но он с тринадцати лет водил байк, и в пятнадцать выступал в качестве пилота Осю на байке с двухтактным двигателем, опробовав все модели лично. С Кодзюро тоже знакомы были с детства, хоть тот и старше на десять лет и учил ездить на мотоцикле, но туда же — едва ли не с пластырями подбегал, стоило слегка поцарапаться при неудачных падениях.  
— Масамунэ, — окликнул его Катакура миролюбиво. — Тебе всё еще не хватает сдержанности.  
— Я понял тебя, Кодзюро, — спокойно ответил Датэ. — И не хочу подводить команду.  
— Вернёмся в гостиницу?  
Просто кивнув, Масамунэ встал и направился к выходу, Катакура, расплатившись, должен был нагнать его уже на улице. Выйдя из бара и заметив приближающихся пилотов из Каи, которых Масамунэ тоже не упустил из виду, Катакура нахмурился. А Санада уже решительно шел в их сторону. Похоже, что уик-енду в Хитотторибаси не суждено пройти без происшествий…  
— Масамунэ! — поспешил Кодзюро к своему негласному подопечному, желая предотвратить разговор, но тот уже тоже сделал несколько шагов навстречу Юкимуре.  
— Санада Юкимура, — Датэ ухмыльнулся, приветствуя своего соперника. — Поздравляю с победой.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся тот и искренне произнес: — Жаль, что в этот раз не увидел тебя на подиуме.   
— Впереди еще целый год, — сказал Датэ. — Таких легких побед больше не будет. I promise.   
— Очень надеюсь. А то я уж подумал, что Одноглазый Дракон показал все, на что способен.  
— Могу прямо сейчас доказать, что ты ошибался. Как насчет заезда по городу? Или ты только на трассе можешь вилять хвостом перед носом Дракона? — Датэ с подозрением прищурил глаз, явно ожидая, что тот поведется на провокацию, и не ошибся.  
— Нужно только свой байк из гаража забрать, — разгорячился Санада, подаваясь вперед и сжимая кулаки. — Сразимся, Датэ Масамунэ! На равных, не на трассе.  
Этого Катакура и боялся — если Дракону чего-то захочется, то потребуется немало усилий, чтобы отговорить. Тем более, и Санада тот еще сорвиголова, что угодно произойти может.  
— Как ребенок, честное слово, — со вздохом пробормотал стоявший неподалеку Сарутоби, и Катакура не мог не согласиться. — Эй, Юкимура! — позвал тот своего напарника. — Вообще-то, мы шли в бар, чтобы отметить нашу победу, а не праздновать похороны. Рискованно после двух дней гонок лихачить ночью на байке, тем более тут строго следят за этим… Не хотелось бы встречать следующий день за решеткой и пропускать гонки из-за этого.  
— Он прав, Масамунэ, — вмешался Катакура, оказав невольную поддержку Сарутоби. — Можете угодить в полицию, к тому же ты выпил.  
— Как с ребенком, — недовольно фыркнул Датэ, слишком быстро признавая правоту друга, и Катакура с трудом удержался от улыбки. — Но в следующий раз не надейся так легко отделаться, Юкимура.  
— Ты тоже, — парировал тот. — До встречи в Нагасино.  
Пока дело не дошло до очередного всплеска адреналина, Сарутоби поспешил увлечь Санаду в бар.  
— Идем, Кодзюро, — бросил на ходу Масамунэ, тщательно скрывая недовольство вмешательством. Пока его не перестанут опекать, у него не будет никакой возможности поразвлечься как следует.


	3. Chapter 3

Третий этап, проводимый на трассе Нагасино, был для Датэ Масамунэ слишком важным. Пусть и трасса лёгкая — самая новая и широкая, но в этот раз он должен был показать Санаде Юкимуре, что значит быть чемпионом. Он не намерен был уступать ему даже секунду времени на прохождение трассы, и уж тем более, не собирался любоваться на его зад.  
На квалификации Датэ вновь завоевал поул-позицию, чем продемонстрировал свой настрой на победу. Санада в этот раз слишком отстал, оказавшись на втором ряду стартовой решетки, но это не остудило его пыл, а придало еще больше решимости и сделало более опасным конкурентом.  
Нетерпение Датэ бросалось в глаза. Его раздражали снующие вокруг люди, даже один из механиков, держащий вместо нанятой модели над ним зонтик, попал под раздачу, когда Датэ вывел из себя какой-то настырный журналист, пытающийся выведать, что он думает по поводу предстоящего заезда. Да и с погодой творилось что-то непонятное, и дирекция никак не могла определиться – сухая будет гонка или нет, потому что на горизонте вроде собирались тучи, но дождя прогнозы не обещали. За пять минут до начала все-таки заморосил дождь, и старт отложили на неопределенный срок.   
Еще через пятнадцать минут гонка была объявлена сухой — несколько капель дождя не сильно намочили трек. Катакура как обычно подошел к нему перед стартом, чтобы дать последнее напутствие. Положив руку на плечо Масамунэ, он слегка сжал его.  
— Да, я буду осторожнее и внимательнее, — опередил его Датэ. — Прекрати лишний раз беспокоиться.   
— Третий правый поворот слишком крутой, не забывай снижать скорость. Тебя на нем всегда слегка выносит…  
— И тебе удачно повеселится, Кодзюро, — широко ухмыльнулся Масамунэ, опуская визор.  
Советы Кодзюро он всегда ценил, даже если они были, как напоминание старого урока, хотя и не всегда к ним прислушивался…

Датэ вырвался в лидеры сразу, у него не было в этот раз желания изучать соперников. Ему нужно было компенсировать все, что он потерял на предыдущем этапе. В этот раз не азарт охватывал его, а расчет на победу. Единственный участок трассы, где Датэ все-таки проявлял осторожность — третий правый поворот, тут он вынужден был переходить на первую передачу, чтобы не вылететь в гравий. На всем остальном протяжении трасса была неопасна — так считал не только он, но и все гонщики, кто уже бывал на ней.  
Датэ проходил круг за кругом слишком самоуверенно, не жалея покрышек, буквально вырывая себе победу. После взмаха белого флага, сообщавшего, что ему остался последний круг, Датэ еще прибавил скорости, хотя, знай он о том, насколько оторвался от основного пелетона, возможно, не стал бы поступать так опрометчиво.  
Масамунэ не сразу понял, что произошло: только что он мчал по трассе и уже заходил в поворот на финишную прямую, и, словно наткнувшись на преграду, полетел вперед, не удержав руль. Удар об землю и вспышка боли в правом плече, кажется, отключили его на мгновение, но в поле зрения, пока мир вращался, сменяя небо и землю, несколько раз мелькнул его байк, совсем близко летевший кувырком по гравию. Когда наконец все остановилось, Датэ несколько секунд лежал и смотрел в небо, пытаясь выровнять сбитое дыхание. Встать почему-то не получалось, правая рука не хотела нормально слушаться. Подбежавшие маршалы помогли подняться, тут же проверяя, есть ли повреждения. Масамунэ было плевать, теперь он смотрел на трассу — на стартово-финишную линию, которую один за другим пересекали мотоциклы. Все, кроме его… Он с силой сжал зубы и кулаки, но правую руку от усилий прошило болью, отчего он едва снова не упал.  
— Shit! Dammit! — Датэ несколько раз выругался сквозь зубы, стаскивая не поврежденной рукой шлем и отбрасывая его в сторону. К нему уже спешила почти вся команда во главе с Катакурой, который едва доехав до финиша, бросил байк, не заезжая даже в бокс.   
— Масамунэ, как ты? Все в порядке? Ничего не повредил? — набросились они на него разом, оттесняя подоспевшего медика.  
— Я в норме. С байком что? — спросил Датэ, вдруг ощутив накатившую усталость, тело мелко дрожало из-за отступающего напряжения.  
— Его починим. Ничего страшного. Главное, что с тобой все в порядке!  
— Кто пришел первым?  
— Санада, – сообщил Кодзюро, когда остальные вдруг замолчали. — Второй — Сарутоби, третий… Точнее, третья — Касуга на мотоцикле команды Эчиго.  
Датэ снова выругался и наконец обратил внимание на боль в плече. От простого ушиба так не бывает — уже случалось.  
— Возможно, перелом, — констатировал пробившийся к нему медик, ощупывая руку. — Надо срочно снимок делать. Идти можешь?  
Датэ кивнул и, пока ему фиксировали правую руку, левой опирался на плечо Кодзюро, сильно сжимая зубы и терпя нарастающую боль. Если у него перелом, то это минимум месяц придется пропустить… Это две гонки, и чемпионский титул ему уже не светит. Злость на самого себя уменьшала боль, но легче не становилось.

Снимок подтвердил худшие опасения, хотя перелом был не таким серьезным, по мнению Масамунэ, но ни врачи, ни команда с ним в этом не согласились. Целый месяц предстояло проходить в гипсе с отведенным локтем, делать гимнастику и пить витамины…  
— Придётся потерпеть, — сказал Катакура, зная, как Датэ не любит бездействовать, когда провожал его на самолёт.  
Масамунэ порывался остаться, но вся команда буквально умоляла его отдохнуть в домашней обстановке под присмотром врача.  
— Я должен вернуться к этапу в Мотомияме, — заявил он, понуро идя по зданию аэропорта. Он явно чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что не думал о последствиях, когда гнал по трассе, перестал в какой-то момент чувствовать мотоцикл и допустил падение.  
— Врач сказал, что на полное восстановление потребуется два месяца, а Мотомияма через шесть недель.  
— Через четыре недели мне снимут гипс, у меня будет две недели на восстановление, и я вернусь на трек.  
— Масамунэ, тебе лучше поберечь себя, — настойчиво произнес Кодзюро. — Или хочешь окончательно лишиться возможности ездить на мотоцикле?  
— Shat up, Кодзюро! Я должен участвовать в гонках в Мотомияме! — вспылил Датэ, но тут же одернул себя и глухим голосом попросил: — А ты не подведи команду, пока меня не будет.  
— Я постараюсь выиграть все заезды, которые ты пропустишь, — пообещал тот, чувствуя, что сейчас упрямого Дракона не переубедить. — Сможешь наблюдать за гонками в прямой трансляции.  
— Я бы предпочел на мониторах в боксах или с трибун…   
Катакура не собирался вставать на сторону Датэ даже в этой его последней попытке остаться с командой.


	4. Chapter 4

Четвертый и пятый этапы прошли с перерывом в неделю, и их Масамунэ мог смотреть в прямом эфире, но все это было не то. Он хотел быть там, участвовать в заездах или хотя бы иметь возможность все видеть воочию! Обзор предыдущих этапов, в том числе свое катастрофическое падение он уже тоже неоднократно видел, равнодушно хмыкая на все слова комментаторов, которые называли его травму чуть ли не трагедией всей Осю. Он скоро поправится и вернется на трек отдохнувшим и полным сил, и это его преимущество.  
Находиться дома, когда вся команда работает на трассах, было невыносимо. Откуда-то взялась куча бумажной работы, с которой он никогда сам не справлялся, оставляя все на помощников отца. Была возможность провести время с семьёй, но нельзя было сказать, что это как-то способствовало улучшению самочувствия. Он несколько раз навестил мать, даже пообедал с ней, но и это особой пользы не принесло, и взаимоотношения теплее не стали.  
Две недели пассивного времяпровождения наедине с собой настолько надоели, что приезду Кодзюро он радовался, как неожиданному подарку, хотя сдержанно поприветствовал и согласился, чтоб тот помог ему с гимнастикой.  
— Как ты справляешься с палочками левой рукой? — поинтересовался Катакура, закончив с гимнастикой и помогая надеть рубашку так, чтобы не тревожить лишний раз пострадавшую руку.  
— Я ем вилкой, — усмехнулся Датэ. — Кстати, о еде, я собираюсь сегодня еще раз съездить на обед к матери. Не знаю, кого из нас это больше выводит из себя… И она так готовит, что мне всё время кажется, будто она пытается меня отравить.  
— Она никогда не отличалась кулинарными талантами, — Кодзюро улыбнулся уголками губ, застёгивая пуговицы на его рубашке. Над двумя верхними руки замерли на секунду.  
— Оставь так, — Масамунэ отвернулся, подхватывая пиджак и закидывая его на левое плечо. — И так слишком церемонно одет.  
— Мы едем прямо сейчас?  
— Да… Побудешь сегодня не только правым глазом, но и правой рукой. Она заставляет меня есть палочками.  
Иногда Масамунэ вёл себя, как ребенок, словно пытаясь противостоять каким-то правилам. Катакура не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что до его приезда Датэ на обедах в доме матери ел рукой.  
Как Катакура и ожидал — Масамунэ интересовался в основном Санадой. Видимо, видеотрансляции не удовлетворили его любопытства, приходилось чуть ли не посекундно рассказывать, как вел себя Молодой Тигр на треке, какие ошибки допускал, как вообще проявлял себя. У Катакуры не было столько ответов, сколько вопросов у Масамунэ. И не было столько желания рассказывать, сколько у того — слушать.  
Полторы недели перед шестым этапом Кодзюро провел в доме Масамунэ, помогая ему по мелочам — готовить, одеваться, принимать ванную… Последнее проверяло его на прочность, но Катакура смиренно делал все, о чем его просил Датэ, испытывая к последнему не только чувство долга за оказанную его семье помощь, но и что-то чуть большее, чем позволено другу. И единственное, на что Катакура не готов был согласиться — чтобы Датэ раньше времени сняли гипс, потому что тот тут же ринулся бы на трек.  
— Кодзюро, — иногда в голосе Масамунэ проскальзывали командные нотки, и Катакура видел, что тот хоть и вспыльчив временами, но уже взрослый и сам может отвечать за свои поступки, — гипс уже можно снять. Я должен быть готов к этапу в Мотомияме.  
— Слишком рано, Масамунэ… — попробовал его снова отговорить Катакура.  
— Врачи сказали, что все срослось.  
— Но нужен еще месяц на восстановление…  
— Я поеду с командой! Даже не пытайся меня остановить.  
Катакура, переведя дыхание, кивнул. Его разрешение не требовалось Масамунэ, но тот все равно был доволен своей победой в споре.  
— Не волнуйся, Кодзюро, — сказал он с усмешкой. — Со мной все будет в порядке.

Шестой этап Датэ тоже пропустил, но на этот раз был вместе с командой, следя за гонками через мониторы в боксе. Гипс сняли, но буквально закутали в повязку и сказали ходить с ней хотя бы три недели. У Датэ не было этих трёх недель, уже через две он сел на свой спортивный мотоцикл, на прототипе которого гонял в Супербайке, чтобы проверить силы до заезда в Мотомияме. Рука слушалась плохо, плечо и почему-то запястье начинали болеть, но, сжимая зубы, Датэ не останавливался, гнав пусть и не по треку, но по ровному асфальту ночных городских улиц, и после долгого перерыва наслаждаясь вибрацией двигателя и встречным ветром, который трепал волосы и заставлял прищуривать глаз. Если бы Катакура видел его на мотоцикле без шлема, непременно бы осуждающе нахмурился. Представляя его лицо, когда тот узнает, Масамунэ широко ухмыльнулся, добавляя скорости, и крепко сжал пальцы на руле, чтобы не выпустить его.  
Трасса в Мотомияма была практически родным домом для Датэ. С нее он начинал, так что в этот раз чувствовал себя увереннее. Он долго сидел в боксе, пересиливая боль в руке и только ухмыляясь на беспокойство команды. Уже после warm-up’а и квалификации стало ясно, что весь заезд он не продержится, но Масамунэ не собирался признавать этого. В конце концов, решено было, что раз Дракона не отговорить от участия в заезде, то хотя бы сделать «заморозку», которая притупит боль.  
— Масамунэ, — Катакура остановил его уже у мотоцикла, положив руку на предплечье и не дав надеть шлем. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал. Ты еще не восстановился.  
— I'm o'kay...  
— Заморозки не хватит надолго.  
Механики и инженеры столпились вокруг, переглядываясь. Они были согласны с Катакурой и надеялись, что ему удастся отговорить Датэ, но если уж тот его не слушал, то их точно не станет. Если команда готова была проиграть, но не рисковать здоровьем пилота, то сам Датэ — нет.  
— Кодзюро, я должен участвовать, — упрямо заявил Масамунэ. К удивлению членов команды, Катакура отступил, давая оседлать байк и выехать на стартовую решетку.  
Во взгляде Кодзюро появилась мрачная решительность, от которой все напряглись.  
По результатам квалификации Датэ оказался на третьей линии стартовой решетки. Это был бы позорный провал, если бы не недавняя травма, так что он испытывал только легкую досаду от того, что его байк не стоит рядом с огненно-красным на первой линии. Впрочем, прокатиться рядом они еще успеют…   
— Let’s party, — пробормотал он без задора, но решительно, когда маршал с красным флагом освободил стартовую линию.   
Наконец-то долгожданный заезд после трёх пропущенных заставлял кровь кипеть в жилах. Удаляющаяся спина соперника, поблескивающая на солнце шестью монетами, дразнила, но утекающие из тела силы словно покидали и байк, который никак не хотел разгоняться так, как пытался разогнать его Датэ. Мощности не могло в нем убавиться, а значит, просто сам Дракон в полную силу не мог взмыть вверх и выпустить когти… Он злился, газуя, но рука вздрагивала все ощутимее, и хватка становилась слабее. Заморозка перестала действовать слишком быстро, и плечо занемело уже от боли. Сжав с силой зубы, Датэ всё-таки прибавил скорости на правом повороте, заходя на него с меньшим радиусом, чем обычно, чтобы не терять ни одной доли секунды. Он не видел, что совсем рядом с ним едет его напарник. Но тот должен был заметить и мог предотвратить касание, но в итоге резко выпрямить мотоцикл пришлось Масамунэ. Переднее колесо вильнуло, и руль выскользнул из рук. Масамунэ успел ухватиться здоровой рукой покрепче, и мотоцикл протащил его несколько метров по гравию. Тут же подбежавшие маршалы подняли его. Травм в этот раз не было, благодаря защитному комбинезону, и поверженный Дракон шел к своему боксу следом за маршалами, катящими байк, твёрдой походкой и недобро сверкая единственным глазом. Он не ожидал, что Катакура воспользуется его слабой стороной.  
На видео-повторе он внимательнее присмотрелся к тому, что произошло, и окончательно убедился, что Катакура сделал это специально.  
— Кажется, твой напарник разумнее тебя, — раздался голос сзади, и, развернувшись, Датэ увидел перед собой технического директора гонок — сам Такэда Шинген заглянул в его бокс. — Тебе не стоило выходить на трек, не залечив раны. Он вовремя вывел тебя из гонки.  
Датэ хмыкнул, отворачиваясь от мониторов, на которых продолжалась трансляция гонки.  
— Что сделает дирекция? — спросил он.  
— Возможно, штраф… Или отберут баллы. И вряд ли его станут сильно осуждать. Советую досмотреть гонку до конца. В сегодняшнем заезде участвует Мацунага по wildcard, кажется, он заставит понервничать даже Юкимуру.  
Такэда слишком добродушно усмехнулся Датэ, как будто они не были конкурентами как в гонках, так и в бизнесе, и ушел, оставив Дракона разбираться в собственных мыслях. Через некоторое время Датэ всё-таки снова обратил внимание на мониторы, на которых разгорелась нешуточная борьба между четырьмя гонщиками. Катакура, Санада и Сарутоби, до сих пор лидирующие, вдруг столкнулись с соперником в лице Мацунага. Это был его первый этап за сезон, его редко можно было увидеть на треке. Мацунага прессовал их едва ли не до самого конца, но израсходовал технику раньше, чем пересек финишную черту. Катакура, Санада и Сарутоби заняли подиум седьмого этапа гонок, добавив очков в копилку команд.

Катакуру уже после подиума вызвала дирекция для личной беседы. Датэ дожидался его на паддоке, привалившись к их моторхоуму и скрестив руки на груди. Снова надевать косыночную повязку он наотрез отказался.  
— Дирекция решила снять с меня два балла. И дисквалификация на два следующих заезда, — сообщил Кодзюро, когда вернулся, не дожидаясь вопроса от Масамунэ. — Это явное пренебрежение безопасностью. Ты мог пострадать из-за меня…   
Датэ хмыкнул — вряд ли Катакура сделал что-то, что причинило бы ему серьезный вред.  
— Не говори ерунды. Иначе моя команда разорвет с тобой контракт… — Катакура улыбнулся и кивнул. Датэ, хоть и был вспыльчивым, но, остыв, видимо, признал правильность его поступка. — А что ты им сказал, что так легко отделался?  
— Сказал, что ты повел себя непредсказуемо, обычно у тебя больший радиус на правых поворотах. И это было случайностью…   
— Не думаю, что они поверили, ты буквально вытолкнул меня с трека. Правому глазу Дракона надоело быть всегда вторым, — усмехнулся Масамунэ, напоминая о вопросах журналистов во время интервью.  
— Это не так, Масамунэ, — поспешил заверить его Катакура.  
— Идём Кодзюро, — сказал Датэ, отталкиваясь от своей опоры и закидывая руку ему на шею. — Нужно отметить твою победу!


	5. Chapter 5

Вынужденный пропуск гонок не сильно огорчил Катакуру, тем более что он находил себе занятие как между заездами, так и во время них. Катакура любил возиться с техникой, помогая механикам и инженерам с настройками, своё будущее в компании Датэ он видело именно в этом, но пока мог, сопровождал Масамунэ на треке, чувствуя себя обязанным прикрывать его спину, пусть это и порождало всякие сплетни.  
Катакура лично готовил мотоцикл Масамунэ к восьмому этапу, верно оценивая погодные условия и состояние трека. И когда тот стартовал, до конца заезда не мог оторвать взгляд от мониторов, на которые поступало видео со всех камер, установленных на мотоцикле и по трассе. Все-таки выпускать Дракона одного без прикрытия было немного непривычно.  
Восьмой этап прошел гладко, Датэ не переоценивал собственных сил, не стал выкладываться на полную, но пришел третьим к финишу. В этот раз ему удалось посоревноваться за место на подиуме с еще одним гонщиком, выступающим по wildcard — Чосокабе. И, видимо, вспомнив, как они устраивали захватывающее и зрелищное соперничество в Супербайке, решили повторить еще и их совместную попойку. Однажды они затеяли уличную гонку, переполошив полгорода, а потом — вечеринку тайком ото всех, потому что оба были еще несовершеннолетними. Только Катакуре в итоге пришлось приводить их обоих в чувства и прикрывать, чтобы не вылетели из чемпионата. Чосокабэ не рвался в класс Гран-При, отдавая предпочтение серийным спортивным байкам, но иногда выступал в нескольких этапах за сезон. И весьма удачно таким этапом стал именно восьмой, когда Датэ нужна была мотивация, раз уж не нашлось сил соревноваться с Санадой.

Девятый этап проходил на трассе в Суриагэхара. Трасса с идеальной поверхностью, множеством перепадов высот и поворотов, на которых приходится серьезно тормозить. К ней Масамунэ готовился, снова вернувшись к полноценным тренировкам. Плечо еще давало о себе знать, и Датэ колол обезболивающее. Команде он ничего не говорил, но от Кодзюро скрыть не получилось. Тот только вздохнул и перед заездом сам сделал ему укол.  
— Это не последний этап сезона, — произнес он тихо. — Если достигнешь того же результата, что и в прошлом этапе, этого будет достаточно…  
— Ты так думаешь, Кодзюро?  
— Я думаю, — чуть помолчав, признался Катакура, — что лучше было бы пропустить последние три заезда и начать со второй половины сезона. Ты смог бы полностью восстановиться.  
— У меня будет время отлежаться между этой и следующей гонками. Я не могу допустить, чтобы команда Осю вообще не участвовала из-за моей травмы.  
— Это моя вина, Масамунэ.  
— Be enthusiastic, Кодзюро… Мне хватит месяца на восстановление, и мы вместе вернемся на трек.  
— Не перенапрягайся, — попросил Катакура, подавая ему шлем и перчатки.  
— O'kay, no problem… Are you ready, guys?! — раздался громкий голос Датэ в боксе.  
И механики, отвлекаясь от своих занятий, вскинули кулаки с воплем:  
— Ye-e-e-ah!

Катакура снова стоял перед мониторами, с нарастающим беспокойством наблюдая за Масамунэ. Вся команда собралась за его спиной, нервно заламывая руки и задерживая дыхание чуть ли не на каждом повороте. Гонка осложнялась тем, что шел дождь, но не настолько сильный, чтобы ее отменять. Катакура выбрал нужные покрышки, но все равно переживал, вдруг что-то было сделано не так. Масамунэ ехал на его мотоцикле, и хотя они были похожи по характеристикам, все равно чувствовалась разница. Еще и видимость из-за капель дождя была не очень хорошей.  
Датэ же для себя решил, что сможет в этот раз обойти Юкимуру. Он хотел отыграться за пропущенные гонки, набрать как можно больше баллов. Трасса Суриагэхара была ровной, сцепление с треком хорошее, несмотря на дождь, но вот повороты и постоянные торможения… Первые три круга он как будто примеривался к трассе, как первый раз. Заезд начал с третьей позиции и удерживался в лидирующей группе вместе с Санадой, но никак не мог нарастить темп, и неотрывно следил взглядом за мчащимся впереди соперником. Сокращать дистанцию Датэ стал только к середине заезда, прибавив в скорости и с большей уверенностью выходя из поворотов.  
Краем глаза Катакура заметил, что рядом с ним кто-то встал, но не отвлекался, пока тот не заговорил.  
— У него талант… Но у тебя гораздо больший потенциал, который ты зря расходуешь.  
— Что тебе здесь надо, Хамбэй? — не очень-то вежливо поинтересовался Катакура, ему этот ушлый менеджер из Овари не нравился.  
— Пришел посмотреть на ваш заезд. И сделать предложение…  
— Я отказываюсь.  
— Ты даже не выслушал, — улыбнулся Хамбэй. — После ухода Нобунага, у нас остался один пилот — Хидэёши. И ему не помешал бы такой человек, как ты.  
— В качестве кого?  
— Напарника, естественно. К тому же, мы наслышаны о твоих инженерных разработках. Такой человек в команде никогда не помешает… Но предлагаю обсудить условия у нас в моторхоуме.  
— Не вижу смысла, я все равно не соглашусь.  
— Конечно, в середине сезона «конюшню» не меняют, но в следующем году вместо того, чтобы тратить своё время на средний класс, ты можешь участвовать в королевском.  
— Я уже сказал, что буду работать только в команде Датэ.  
— Если только команда Датэ будет еще участвовать в гонках… Думаешь, дирекция не обратит внимания на явные нарушения? — с притворным дружелюбием улыбнулся Хамбэй.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — нахмурился Катакура. Хотя он и не верил угрозам, но подобный тон ему не нравился.  
— Что ж, я еще раз предлагаю обсудить это в моторхоуме Хидэёши. И прямо сейчас.  
Катакура взглянул на мониторы, на которых ситуация пока не менялась — Датэ все еще был вторым, но их с Санадой отрыв от пелетона был значительным, чтобы опасаться изменений в расстановки на ближайших кругах. На одном из мониторов показывали крупным планом мотоцикл Масамунэ, и в замедленном темпе, как отрывается переднее колесо от трека. Засмотревшись на грациозность Дракона, с которой тот проходил очередной поворот, Катакура не сразу пошел за Хамбэем.

Датэ не собирался оставлять финал этой гонки предсказуемым. И пусть Санада Юкимура, даже под дожем казавшийся негаснущим пламенем, лидировал весь заезд, Масамунэ на последнем круге практически сравнялся с ним, и ловко выйдя из поворота, уже на финишной прямой вырвался вперед буквально на полколеса, пересекая черту первым!  
Команда ликовала, приветствуя его и обнимая через установленное ограждение закрытого бокса. Рядом победе радовался Санада. Они почти одновременно повернулись друг другу, и тот так искренне улыбался, что Датэ тоже не удержался от широкой ухмылки.  
— Поздравляю, Масамунэ, — сказал Юкимура, протягивая ему руку.  
— Взаимно, — ответил Датэ, пожимая ее.  
Среди поздравляющих из всей команды не было только Катакуры, Датэ окинул взглядом толпу, но так и не заметив его, подозвал одного из механиков.  
— Где Кодзюро? — спросил он, не понимая, почему тот не встречал его на финише.  
— Его Хамбэй куда-то увёл.  
— Хамбэй? — не понимающе переспросил Датэ.  
— Да, Такенака Хамбэй, менеджер Овари, — пояснил тот.  
Судя по лицу Дракона, ответ ему не понравился. Интервью прошло тоже без Кодзюро, Датэ увидел его, когда уже стоял на верхней ступени подиума и получал приз. Посверлив Катакуру проницательным взглядом из-под челки, Датэ изобразил ухмылку для фотографии, а потом вместе с Санадой облил третьего — Сарутоби — фонтаном шампанского, смеялись при этом оба как ненормальные. После чего все чокнулись бутылками и выпили наконец за победу. Впереди был целый месяц, чтобы отдохнуть и подготовиться ко второй половине сезона. Это немного расслабляло…  
Победа Датэ в Суриагэхара стала для журналистов поводом заговорить о том, что после неудачного начала сезона, Одноглазый Дракон из Осю возвращается в форму. Конечно, никто не вспомнил, что достиг он этого без участия Катакуры Кодзюро, который, «кажется, вел переговоры с командой Овари». Вездесущие представители СМИ слишком быстро распространяли слухи по паддоку, который ещё не освободился после окончания заезда, и естественно это дошло и до ушей Дракона, когда кто-то невзначай поинтересовался у него — правда ли, что предстоит разрыв контракта между командой Осю и Катакурой Кодзюро?..  
— What? — грубовато уточнил Датэ у журналистки.  
— Это всего лишь слухи, — ответил вместо него Катакура, вставший рядом с зонтом в руках и вежливо улыбнувшийся девушке, которая поблагодарила за короткое интервью и поспешила отойти от них.  
— Что это за слухи, Кодзюро? — Датэ развернулся к нему и уставился в упор. — И о чем вы говорили с Хамбэем?  
— Я объясню позже, Масамунэ. Лучше ехать в гостиницу, дождь усиливается… Поздравляю с победой.  
— So easy… — пробормотал тот, усмехаясь.  
Победы Масамунэ давались не так легко, как он хотел показать, кому как не Катакуре было об этом знать.

По дороге в гостиницу оба молчали, Датэ был заметно уставшим и сидел в машине, отвернувшись к окну, Катакура пока не решил, с чего начинать рассказывать плохие новости. Он собирался дать Масамунэ время передохнуть, прежде чем передать содержание слов Хамбэя. Но тот сразу позвал его к себе в номер, хотя не для того, чтобы выслушать, а для начала — поговорить о прошедшей гонке. Поделившись впечатлениями от трассы и работы мотоцикла, он с легкой улыбкой закончил словами:  
— Этот Юкимура… он заставляет мое сердце биться чаще.  
Катакуро незаметно вздохнул и еще раз поздравил с победой и с тем, что у него появился достойный соперник. Масамунэ налил себе воды в стакан — шампанское не утоляло жажду, — и встал у окна, глядя куда-то вдаль.  
— Так о чем ты говорил с Хамбэем? И что это за слухи, Кодзюро? — перешел он к волнующему его вопросу.  
Катакура снова перевел дыхание, прежде чем ответить. Сначала он сказал о том, что Хамбэй намекал на возможности Овари влиять на дирекцию чемпионата по мотогонкам. И обещал уничтожить команду Осю. Только если Катакура не согласиться перейти к ним. Конечно, тот расписывал все подробности проблем, которые могут возникнуть, гораздо дольше и красочнее.  
Датэ самодовольно усмехнулся, сказав:  
— Вряд ли у них столько влияния. Никто не сможет победить Осю такими методами… Что ты ему ответил?  
— Что не верю ни одному его слову.  
— Я не об этом, — Масамунэ скосил на него взгляд, ему не понравилось то, как Катакура ушел от ответа, понимая, о чем он хочет услышать.  
Рука, сжимавшая стакан, дрогнула, и Датэ, раздраженный своей слабостью сейчас, замахнулся и кинул его в стену за спиной Катакуры. Тот даже не вздрогнул.  
— Масамунэ, тебе стоит отдохнуть…  
— Что ты ему сказал? — требовательнее повторил Датэ, сделав шаг к нему и сжимая кулаки. — Отвечай!  
— Я сказал, что не оставлю команду Датэ — Осю, даже если она никогда не вернется на трек.  
— Идиот, — буркнул Масамунэ.  
Они простояли так несколько секунд, и Датэ вдруг вытянул руку и провел указательным пальцем по шраму на левой щеке Катакуры, оставшемуся после аварии несколько лет назад. Потом сделал еще шаг вперед, давая руке свободно скользнуть по плечу и повиснуть, почти обнимая. Лбом Масамунэ уткнулся Кодзюро в другое плечо.  
— В королевский класс ты пойдешь только со мной, Кодзюро. You understand? — глухо произнес он.  
— Да.  
Катакура сначала нерешительно обхватил его за талию правой рукой, но, не почувствовав никакого сопротивления, обнял крепче, прижимая к себе. Масамунэ вздохнул и почти сразу же отстранился, отворачиваясь.  
— Я устал, — пробормотал он и отступил, вновь скользнув ладонью по плечу и груди. На его губах играла легка усмешка, когда он, пошатываясь, дошел до кровати, на которую тут же упал и практически мгновенно заснул.  
Катакура, немного помедлив, подошел и сел рядом. Протянув руку, он провел ладонью по его растрепавшимся волосам, пропустил их между пальцев.  
— Кодзюро, ты останешься со мной, — пробормотал Датэ, не открывая глаз.  
— Да, — повторил Катакура, наклоняясь и опираясь на предплечья по обе стороны от Датэ. Наклонившись совсем низко, он прижался лбом к его виску и прошептал: — Я останусь с тобой…  
Ведь впереди еще девять этапов с сильными соперниками. А в следующем году им предстоит обкатывать новый прототип мотоцикла в гонках среднего класса, где они встретятся не только с Санадой, но еще и с действующим чемпионом Moto2 — Ишидой Мицунари. И непременно с Чосокабэ, который регулярно участвует по wildcard. И им вместе еще предстоит сразиться с Тоётоми и Токугавой… Одноглазому Дракону из Осю не обойтись без своего правого глаза… Но сейчас Дракон спал, размеренно дыша, и Катакура просто оставался рядом.


End file.
